


Drewniane motyle

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, Skumbrie w tomacie, dlatego piszemy o katach, jak na mnie to praktycznie wesołe, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, tylko ofiary się nie mylą (ale nie mają punktów charyzmy), wyrażenia nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Symetryczne do "Zakochany, głodnych i naiwnych" - czyli niespójne z trójką okruchy o Roche'u ukrywającym się z Anais na wsi temerskiej. Łączy w zasadzie dwie linie z II gry, bo jednak wersja, w której Roche tak sam, bez żadnego wsparcia, tuła się z dzieckiem po lasach, była irytująco od czapy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyeofskynet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/gifts).



> To jest bardzo stare - zaczęłam pisać jeszcze przed trójką i w sumie symetrycznie do "Zakochanych..." (czyli bibelotki, miniaturki, liczba słów zawsze podzielna przez dziesięć). A potem jakoś odłożyłam. Ale teraz akcja na Mirriel i rozmowy w komentarzach z skyeofskynet mnie natchnęły, żeby wrócić i to jakoś "edytnąć" et ogarnąć. 
> 
> To jeszcze nie jest, skye, to z dorosłą Anais, Roche'em i polityką, o którym rozmawiałyśmy, to w ogóle nie to - tamto się pisze, ale jak po grudzie - ale ponieważ gdyby nie nasza rozmowa, to w ogóle bym nie wróciła do tych strzępków, to dedykacja się należy. ;)

I  
  
     — Chcę nosić żałobę — oznajmiła Anais pierwszego dnia ucieczki.  
     Strategicznego wycofania na prowincję pod zmienionymi personaliami. Talar na pewno wymyślił jakiś ładny kryptonim. Ładniejszy niż „ratuj się, kto może”.  
     Mawiano, niedawno, że Temeria zmierza do zostania najpotężniejszym królestwem Północy, że Foltest w złoty wiek ich wprowadza. Roche nie miał siły myśleć o ironii losu.  
     — Chcę nosić żałobę — powtórzyła dziewczynka. — Jako królowa nie mogłam.  
     Jako królowa powinna była zakładać złoto, purpurę, srebro, błękity. Żeby utwierdzać legalność koronacji. Pokazywać jedność kraju. Niewiele to dało.  
     — Kupimy ci coś czarnego — i zaraz, żeby nie wyjść na zbyt miękkiego, Vernon dodał: — Legenda im prawdziwsza, tym lepsza.  
  
II  
  
     Ubierał więc małą w czerń, od bucików, poprzez prostą sukienkę, do rękawiczek. Dziewczynce wyraźnie ulżyło – na spojrzenia odpowiadała niemal wyzywającym „rodzice mi umarli”, współczucie przyjmowała nie tylko z wdzięcznością, ale też rodzajem zadowolenia, którego Roche, prosty chłop, nawet nie próbował zrozumieć.  
     W całej tej czerni wyróżniał się jedynie kołnierzyk, krwiście czerwony. Kołnierzyków było kilka, wszystkie takie same.  
     — Wyglądasz, skarbeczku, jakbyś była zmorą albo katu spod topora uciekła — mruknęła karczmarka w jakiejś wiosze, której nazwy Vernon ze zmęczenia nawet nie pamiętał. — W każdym innym kolorze lepiej ci będzie.  
     Anais, potrząsając głową, odparła z niesamowitym, kapłańskim zgoła namaszczeniem:  
     — Tak właśnie być powinno.


	2. III

  
  
     — Małej coś jest — poinformował furman w trakcie południowego postoju.  
     Roche zastygł, zdumiony. Po pierwsze, że ktoś się do niego odezwał – aczkolwiek ludność była znacznie milsza, kiedy nie miałeś na sobie munduru Pasów – po drugie, że ktoś się przejmuje cudzym bachor... dzieckiem.  
     — Pytałem. Powiedziała, że wszystko w porządku.  
     Własnej królowej nie będzie przecież przesłuchiwał. Skoro nie chciała mówić, to niech nie mówi. Tego się trzymali w Pasach, jeśli sytuacja nie krzyczała o wyjątek.  
     Ale przecież nie krzyczała. W oddziałach zawsze szło zauważyć: ktoś podpalał niepotrzebnie chaty, wyciągało się z więzień po ulicznych bijatykach, brał kilka dziwek jednej nocy, czasem niektóre wychodziły pobite, pił więcej, opuszczał się w pracy, milczał. Albo zaczynał dawać większe sumy na świątynie, pościć, pół żołdu wpychać żebrakom.  
     — Dzieciaki tak zawsze mówią. Sam mam szóstkę — oznajmił z dumą furman. — Po prostu nie chce pana zmartwić. Sam pan mówił, że się słabo znacie. Boi się, że pan będzie niezadowolony. Albo się boi, że też ma zarazę. Ale zaraza to to nie jest, szybciej by się rozwinęła.  
     Legenda brzmiała, że dziewczynka, Anieczka, jest jego siostrzenicą, której rodzice zmarli w ostatniej epidemii. Że widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Że jego siostra się dobrze wydała za mąż, za bogatego kupca.  
     — Mogę z nią porozmawiać, jeśli pan nie umie. Rozumiem, że to dla pana nowe. To i tak bardzo ładnie, że się pan nią zajął. Zwłaszcza w takich czasach...  
     Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek zanadto zbliżył się do kró... Anieczki, to było niebezpieczne. Mała mogła coś chlapnąć, a nawet jeśli nie, to bliskość stanowiła źródło szantażu. Furman wszakże miał ich tylko dowieź do Lubianki, sporej wiochy na wschodzie Temerii. Znać go będą może trzy-cztery dni. A dbanie o dziecko okazywało się zadaniem trudniejszym niż prowadzenie oddziału.  
     Vernon skapitulował.  
     — Gdyby był pan tak uprzejmy — odpowiedział. Nawet nie przez zęby.  
     — Pewnie, przeca proponuję, nie? Ej, mała! — zawołał mężczyzna, wstając; Vernon wewnętrznie ścierpł. — Chcesz posiedzieć ze mną na koźle? Z konikami? Popowozić trochę?  
     Chciała. Roche nie wiedział, co tak atrakcyjnego dzieci widzą w siedzeniu na tym trzęsącym miejscu, w pyle drogi i zapachu koni, ale dziewczynka z radością umościła się obok chłopa. Ten zaczął rozmowę o koniach, powożeniu, gadkę w stylu „a ja mówię, że nad pana najszczęśliwszy los furmana” i Anais, Anieczka, wyraźnie się rozluźniła.  
     Faktycznie wyglądała nieco blado. Oczy miała błyszczące. Ale się śmiała, mówiła dużo, wesołym, jasnym głosem.  
     — Niewyraźna coś jesteś, jaskółeczko. Nie trzeba ci czego aby? Nie zimno ci?  
     Mała się spięła. Furman zaczął uspokajać: pyta po to, żeby jej pomóc, że to nic złego, czasem chorować, że nikomu nie robi problemu, że nie przeszkadza, dorośli od tego są, żeby się zajmować dziećmi.  
     — Twoi rodzice byli chorzy i umarli. Ale tak nie jest zawsze. Nie umrzesz od tego, że będziesz miała gorączkę. Wyleczymy cię, tylko powiedz, z czego. Mówienie prawdy nigdy nie szkodzi.  
     Akurat, prychnął w duchu Vernon. Ale po kilku kolejnych minutach, opowieściach o chorych zwierzątkach, o tym, jak się je leczy, o dzieciach furmana, Anais, obejrzawszy się na wszystkie strony, szepnęła chłopu coś na ucho. Roche nie usłyszał słów, lecz tamten potaknął, uśmiechnął się i wrócił do rozmowy o głupotkach.  
     — I co jej jest? — zagadnął agent na kolejnym postoju.  
     — Podziębiona. Obtarła sobie stopy. Sam pan mówił, żyła w mieście, w dostatku. A tutaj wojna, zaraza, wiatry, ulewy. Nic dziwnego, że sobie rady dać nie może.  
     — Ubieram ją ciepło. Spadek został... — Vernon nie wiedział, czemu się tłumaczył.  
     — Że się pan stara, wiadomo. Ale co zmiana, to zmiana, dziecko musi nawyknąć. Znam koło Lubianki jednego człowieka, robi świetne ubrania, a futra ma prima sort — ściszył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu — bo prosto od elfów.  
     Roche cudem powstrzymał odruch zasypania chłopiny pytaniami, a potem solidnego przetrzepania mu skóry.  
     — To elfy jeszcze nie wszystkie w Dolinie Pontaru? — mruknął zamiast tego.  
     — Nilfgaard ich nie ściga. Czemu się mają ukrywać?  
     Też prawda. A na kłusownictwie można dobrze zarobić – działka pewnie trafiała do któregoś watażki, na wszelki wypadek.  
     — Dałem jej trochę ziółek. A. — Furman położył rękę na ramieniu Vernona. — Niech pan nie wygada, że mu chlapnąłem. Prosiła, żeby nie mówić.  
     — Dlaczego?  
     — Nie chce, żeby pan był rozczarowany. Dzieci tak mają. Sąsiad, jak się zajął maluchami brata, to bały się, że je odda, jak będą nie dość dobre.  
     — Nigdy bym... — urwał.  
     Nie znał się na smarkaczach. Może zrobił coś, co sugerowało, że się z małą źle czuje. Może wszyscy widzieli w nim potwora, dręczącego siostrzenicę.  
     — Jasne. Dzieci często mają takie kręćki. Ubzdurają coś sobie i się tego trzymają. Kiedy byłem mały, myślałem, że jak nadepnę na jaśniejszą klepkę w moście, to mnie troll zje. Przy czym w naszej wsi nigdy nie było trolla. Pan sobie nic nie wymyślał?  
     Bardzo dużo rzeczy, głównie o ojcu. Jeśli będę przez miesiąc grzeczny, tata się pojawi, po prostu wyrośnie pod drzwiami. Jeśli nie będę wdawał się w bójki przez kwartał, to matka nigdy więcej nie będzie musiała przyjmować złych klientów.  
     — Różne głupoty — przyznał.  
     — Małej to przejdzie z czasem. Jak się przekona, że jej pan nie zostawi.  
     Cholera. Vernon wcale nie był pewien, czy nie będzie musiał przekazać królowej komuś innemu. W każdej chwili sytuacja polityczno-militarna mogła się zmienić.  
     — Dzieci zawsze wszystkich zbywają tym, że jest dobrze. Niech panu temu nie ufa, tylko drąży. Ma pan bystre oczy, na pewno pan zauważy.  
     Podziękował za radę. Co innego miał niby zrobić?  
     — Dlatego mi nie powiedziała, że się obtarła? Przecież bym ją niósł — westchnął.  
     — Nie chce być słaba. Powiedziała, że chce wyrosnąć na wojowniczkę, jak Saskia z Vergen — roześmiał się chłop. — Ech, za moich czasów dziewczynki marzyły o zamążpójściu i dzieciach, no, czasem chciały na kapłankę... A teraz? Smokobójczyni! Co się porobiło z tym światem...  
     Roche zamarł. Saskia. Vergen. Pięknie.  
     — Byłem żołnierzem. To dlatego?  
     — A juści. Pewno myśli, że żołnierze nie umierają na choroby ani nie mają gorączki.  
     — Mało kto z moich kolegów zmarł od choroby — przyznał Vernon.  
     Chłop się zaśmiał, przez zęby, powietrze zaświszczało, jak przy trzaśnięciu bicza.  
     — Niech się pan nie martwi, grunt, że ona pana kocha. Jakby nie kochała, to by się tak nie przejmowała.  
     Splunął, poklepał Roche’a przyjacielsko po ramieniu i odszedł, nie wiedząc nawet, w jakim przerażeniu zostawia eksdowódcę oddziałów specjalnych.


	3. IV

  
  
     Rozgościli się w Lubiance całkiem łatwo. Znaleźli dużą chatę, pozostałą po uciekającej przed wojną rodzinie. Samotny mężczyzna z dzieckiem budził rozczulenie – sąsiadki od razu ogłosiły, że będą mu pomagać. Uparł się im płacić. Żadnych przysług, żadnych długów.  
     Najwyżej wioski u niego. Roche ludności nie tylko płacił, nie tylko kadził (z zaciśniętymi zębami i karkiem tak napiętym, że aż bolał), ale i pomagał. A to przyłożył gwałtownemu mężowi, a to ojca o ręce nieco-trochę-zbyt ciężkiej utemperował. Dotąd się tym zajmowano rodzinnie, Vernon jednak przekonał mieszkańców, że te sprawy załatwia pewniej, z żołnierskim fachunkiem, do tego bezstronnie, bo jest, wiadomo, nietutejszy.  
     Problemy w okolicach Lubianki sprawiało równie kilku nadpobudliwych pijaków, szumnie nazywających się „bandą Łysego”. W tych wojennych czasach głowy do sprzątania takich gówienek nie miał nikt. Poza Roche’em.  
     Który, gdy dranie wpadli hurmem do karczmy, udowodnił, „że grupa zasrańców nie da rady” – tu kopnął już nieprzytomnego przeciwnika w brzuch – „żołnierzom Temerii”.  
     — Radziłbym — dodał kordialnie, odbierając pierwszy z licznych tego wieczora darmowych kufli — zrzucić ich z kładki, przytrzymać. Będzie, że się popili i spadli.  
     Potem doszły sprawy w sąsiednich okręgach, jakieś zatargi o miedzę. Roche wolałby się nie mieszać, nie ściągać uwagi, jednak nagrody – choćby zajmowanie się Anais, na którym najwyraźniej każdy znał się lepiej od Vernona – oraz możliwość zabicia przytłaczającej, pchającej w objęcia alkoholu nudy wystarczyły, by mu wolę zmienić. Zresztą nie robił nic wielkiego, ot, wspierał wieś w bijatykach na sztachety.  
     Ukoronowaniem był moment, w którym pod poborcą podatkowym, lubiącym sobie zaległości odbijać w naturze (czemuśmy tego nie widzieli za Foltesta, czemuśmy pozwalali, pytało czasem w Vernonie – zaraz dostawało w pysk i milkło) załamał się most. Nad rwącą rzeką.  
     Roche nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, nie oszalał przecież. Ludność, oczywiście, nie uwierzyła – ale póki trzymała gębę na kłódkę i okazywała wdzięczność, Vernon był w stanie to przeboleć.


	4. V&VI

  
  
     Królowa – Anieczka, Anieczka, Vernon! – chorowała. Cokolwiek zjadła, zwracała albo była ciężko struta. Już pierwszego dnia zwichnęła sobie kostkę, na prostej, zdaniem Vernona, drodze. Potykała się co chwilę, obcierały ją buciki, drapały mieszczańskie ubrania, walczyła z gorączką po byle wietrzyku.  
     To nie jest dziecko ze slumsów, uprzedzał Talar, będzie wymagało nakładów finansowych. Talar dał nawet sporo pieniędzy. To Roche miał opory przed wydawaniem ich na bzdety.  
     Nie bzdety, a potrzeby, odkrywał. Dzieci, arystokratyczne dzieci, się chroni. Zmienia często pościel, daje najświeższe jedzenie, kupuje ciepłe, miękkie ubrania. I do Vernona dochodziło, powoli, że jeśli nie chce zabić własnej senior, Foltestowej córki, to musi przestać myśleć o tym wszystkim jak o wielkopańskich kaprysach. Panienki najwyraźniej faktycznie umierały od ziarnka grochu.  
     Przy pierwszym większym targu kupił ostre przyprawy i sól, jedyne sposoby, by utrzymywać świeżość żywności, jakie mieli po oczyszczeniu Północy z magii. Jedzenie tylko wędzone albo kiszone, kiszone zresztą, pamiętał któryś wykład Triss, jest bardzo zdrowe.  
     Czemu nie słuchał jej pogadanek uważniej? Jej albo tych zwariowanych szlachcianek, omawiających modne zdrowe diety. Przynajmniej miałby pojęcie, co dawano Anais ostatnio.  
     I czemu pieniądze znikały tak szybko? Talar miał przysłać kolejne, ale samo tempo wywołało u Vernona niemiły ucisk w żołądku. Jego matka chyba w rok nie zarabiała tyle, ile Talar – „zarządca masy spadkowej” – przysyłał im na kwartał.  
     Jej Wysokość tylko tobie ufa, powiedział Talar, ja tylko tobie ufam, że jej nie skrzywdzisz, a równocześnie dasz radę ochronić. Zaufanie, zasranie, odpowiadał mu teraz w myślach Roche, ani nim nakarmić, ani obdarte stopy wyleczyć, ani sraczkę powstrzymać.

  
  
VI  
  


     Nie umiem, cholera. Uratować królową, łaztwizna, taka praca – przesłuchiwanie dzieci, mordowanie dzieci, ratowanie dzieci poprzez przesłuchiwanie i mordowanie dorosłych. Nie opiekowanie się dziećmi, nie zgadywanie, czy kiedy dzieci mówią „nie, dziękuję, nie trzeba”, nie mają przypadkiem na myśli „tak, poproszę, potrzebuję”.  
     Temeria nie ma prawa, prychał Roche w półsennych zwidach, oczekiwać ode mnie więcej niż mordów, nigdy nie było mowy o miękkich kompetencjach, chyba że jako o zawadzie, co to za nielegalne zmiany w kontrakcie, związki zawodowe powinny protestować – związki zawodowe to przypadkiem nie krasnoludzki pomysł, panie oficerze?...  
     Smuga księżyca wędrowała po podłodze, ryczała cieląca się krowa, noc mijała pomału.


	5. VI-IX

  
Wiejskie dzieciaki prawie codziennie, przy okazji wypasu, zbierały kwiatki: plotły wianki, układały bukieciki, tworzyły suszonki. Anais też próbowała – i pierwsze z owych prób wychodziły, przyznawała (królewska krew, powtarzał pan papa, musi znać własne słabości), fatalnie. Nie umiała zapleść wianka, co wzbudziło nawet nie drwiny, a zdumiony stupor gromadki, no bo wiedzieli, że miastowe i panowie to durne, ale że aż tak?  
     Nie znała także nazw tutejszych roślin, co wywołało z kolei rodzaj entuzjazmu, zwłaszcza u chłopców: natychmiast postanowili ją nauczyć. Jak się nazywają rośliny i zwierzęta, jak doić krowę, zastawiać sidła w lesie, drzeć pierze. Wszystkiego, co w życiu potrzebne.

  
VIII

  
     — Nie będziesz wypasała krów! — warknął Vernon, naprawdę zirytowany. — Nie ma mowy. Chcesz towarzyszyć, dobrze, niech będzie, dzieci potrzebują towarzystwa, chcesz chodzić do kur czy owiec, niech będzie, ciekawska jesteś, ale nie będziesz pomagała! To... to nie uchodzi. To cię zdyskredytuje w oczach obywateli — spróbował wytłumaczyć rozsądnie, spokojniejszym tonem. — Szlachta nie uzna królowej, która doi krowy.  
     — Szlachta i tak mnie nie uznaje — Anais mówiła bardzo, bardzo cicho.  
     — Chwilowo. Nie możemy bardziej zaogniać sytuacji. Poza tym, to niedopuszczalne, żeby królowa…  
     — Nie jestem królową, tylko Anieczką, córką kupców i bratanicą żołdaka — wypomniało dziecko z nieśmiałym jakby gniewem. — Sam mi to powtarzałeś! Że mamy odgrywać rolę, że mamy legendę!  
     — A wiesz, co jest najgorszym nieszczęściem pracy pod przykrywką? — prychnął agent, wchodząc w ton autorytatywny et autorytarny. — Kiedy się uwierzy we własną legendę.  
     — Ale to nie jest legenda — zaprzeczyła z desperacką pasją dziewczynka. — Nie jestem teraz niczego królową! Muszę się ukrywać i żyć z ludem, bo nigdzie indziej mnie chcą! To nie jest legenda, to jest rzeczywistość!  
     Fakt. Fakt Roche’a uderzył. Nie był już człowiekiem króla, był człowiekiem, który się bawił w spiski, który się bawił w dawną władzę i hierarchie. Nic za nim nie stało, nie było żadnej siły, która mogłaby jego działania uprawnić, osłonić, co najwyżej Talar i paru innych, też się bawiących, słało – dla panów przecież drobne! – pieniądze.  
     Jeśli wygrają, to się takowa siła znajdzie. Jeśli przegrają, cóż, Vernonowi już pokazano przedsmak czekającego ich losu. Pod Vergen.  
     Chłopaków jego lekkomyślna brawura, jego brak zorientowania w sytuacji – protektora niet, schyl łeb, głupcze – kosztowała życie. Anais musiała uniknąć tego losu. Roche ścierpł, na chwilę.  
     — Zawsze jesteś królową — rzucił głucho. — Przynajmniej dla mnie.  
     Spojrzała na niego z rozpaczliwą bezradnością.  
     — Ale ja nie wiem, co robić. Nie znam się na polityce ani wojnie, ani walce, ani nawet kwiatkach i zwierzątkach. Nie wiem, co robić — powtórzyła ze wstydem i prawie że łzami.  
     Nie wiedział, co zrobić, przygarnął dziewczynkę do swoich nóg, niezdarnie, przyciskając dłoń do jej pleców. Spróbował zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim niby cudem, ale skoro wyczuł, że mała się uspokaja, że mu wierzy, zrozumiał, że – cholera, cholera, cholera jasna – jakoś musi.

  
  
IX

  
Anieczce zapamiętywanie nazw zwierząt i roślin szło szybko, podobnie jak jazda konna (byleby nie na oklep, po tym, jak raz spróbowała, zdarła sobie skórę, narobiła odcisków, posiniaczyła uda, więc wujek Vernon kupił strasznie drogie, mięciutkie siodło i stanowczo nakazał korzystanie, chociaż chłopaki twierdziły, że świetnie jej szło, że by się niedługo wyrobiła, że tylko płaksy potrzebują takich poduszek!). Plecenie wianków wolniej, ale też czyniła postępy.  
     Najgorzej było z dojeniem krów – zwykle któryś chłopak musiał je przytrzymywać, by nie zrobiły Anusi krzywdy. Przytrzymywali je z wielkim zapałem, czasem nawet w kilku, a raz czy dwa prawie się o ten przywilej pobili.


	6. X-XI

  
  
     — Dlaczego — spytał Roche, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy i słysząc, że średnio mu idzie — muszę się dowiadywać, że chciałabyś dostać drewnianego motyla, od sąsiadów? Przecież mamy pieniądze.  
     Królowa – dziecko – patrzyła na niego apatycznie, nagle wycofana w głąb siebie. Ale nie płacząca. Zwykle tak reagowała na jakąkolwiek przemoc: krzyki, głośne odgłosy, próby chwytania, choćby z najlepszej woli wynikłe.  
     — To nie jest problem — powtórzył Vernon, zmiękczając głos. — Po prostu... po prostu mów.  
     — Nie chcę być niewdzięczna — wyrzuciła nagle dziewczynka. — Uratowałeś mi życie. Opiekujesz się mną.  
     — To mój obowiązek. Powinienem był nie dopuścić do porwania. Nie masz za co być wdzięczną. Spier... spartoliłem sprawę. — W Roche’u odezwał się służbista. — Zresztą, to twoje pieniądze. Wydamy je, na co tylko zechcesz.  
     Małej zabłysły oczy.  
     — Naprawdę? To w takim razie chodźmy kupić ci prezent! — Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła do drzwi. — Co byś chciał?  
     Vernonowi opadła szczęka.  
     — Dlaczego mnie? — wyjąkał.  
     — Bo się mną opiekujesz. Inne dzieci dają swoim rodzicom kwiatki albo co… To ja też mogę, też chcę. Chodźmy kupić!  
     — Targ jest dopiero w przyszłą środę — zauważył przytomnie; królowa nadal miewała miejskie odruchy, on sam zresztą też.  
     Anai… Anieczka posmutniała, ale tylko na chwilę.  
     — Dobrze. Będziesz miał czas do namysłu. To co byś chciał?

 

XI

  
  
Roche chciałby broń dystansową. Normalną, nie żadne ukryte w pasie sztyleciki. Co prawda na targu nie szło znaleźć porządnej – wojna, braki na rynku, zakazy – ale świetne łuki wyrabiano trzy wsie dalej. Tylko wyrabiał je elf. Nieukrywający, że należał drzewiej do Wiewiórek. A skurgryzonie pamięć miały dobrą.  
     Z braku kuszy łuk by się jednak przydał, choćby do kłusowania (nie okradało się przecież lojalnych poddanych Foltesta, tylko zdradzieckie szumowiny), gdy więc jeden z sąsiadów jechał do kuzynki na wesele, akurat w dobrym kierunku, Roche dał mu pieniądze z prośbą, by dokonał odpowiednich zakupów lub zamówień.  
     Gdy łuk przybył, Anieczka podarowała go „wujkowi” z iście dworską ceremonialnością. Nawet schowała, by wyciągnąć dopiero wieczorem i wręczyć, owinięty wstążką, Roche’owi. Zmusiła przy okazji Vernona do odgrywania komicznie przesadnej scenki niczego-niespodziewania-się i zdumienia.  
     Radości, gdy królowej – po okrzyku „och, jakże jestem zaskoczony!” godnym aktora ze spalonego, bardzo marnego, teatru – słońce zabłysło w oczach, udawać nie musiał.


	7. XII-XIII

  
       
     — Kwiatki. Dla ciebie. — Anieczka wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, wyczekująco. — Sama nazbierałam.  
     Roche potrząsnął głową, starając się stłumić ucisk w gardle.  
     — Śliczny bukiet, ale kwiatki powinny być dla twojego ojca. Położymy je w wazoniku i odmówimy modlitwę, żebyś pamiętała…  
     — Te są dla ciebie. O panu papie pamiętam, mam inne — upierała się dziewczynka. —Weź, wujku. Proszę.  
     — Nie musisz mnie prosić. Nie jestem tak naprawdę twoim wujkiem — przypomniał tysięczny raz Vernon. — Tylko podwładnym.  
     — Zajmujesz się mną całkiem naprawdę. I inne dzieci dają kwiatki, ja też chcę — w nalegającym głosie małej zabrzmiały żałośliwsze nuty.  
     Agent skapitulował. Coś podejrzanie łatwo ostatnio było mu brać czułość królowej za normalną, należną, coś łatwo zapominało mu się o hierarchii. Jakby wojna, polityka i Temeria, dumał, biorąc pstrokaty bukiecik w ręce, pozwalając się uciskać, znikały za horyzontem, jakby istniała tylko wioska, tylko ja i Anieczka, i chaty, i uczynni, ludzcy chłopi, a las, a rzeczułka tuż obok – kraniec świata.

       
     XIII  
       
     Anais ćwiczyła z ciociami sąsiadkami pilnie i w tajemnicy, wykorzystując kilkudniową nieobecność wujka Vernona – pojechał do sąsiedniej wioski, mówił, że w interesach.  
     — Zrobiłam ci obiad, wujku! — oznajmiła, ledwie wrócił. — Znaczy, zrobiłyśmy. Z ciocią. Razem. I Marylka pomagała.  
     — Ale tylko troszeczkę — zapewniła ciocia Kasia. — Aniusia większość zrobiła całkiem sama. Zapalona dziewuszka z naszej małej, że hej.  
     — Żur i dziczyzna potem, i słodkie placki ze śmietaną, sama ubijałam ciasto i sama je wycinałam, żeby miały ładny kształt, taki, jak lilijki, wszystko, jak lubisz, żeby ci smakowało… Teraz będę się mogła sama domem zajmować!  
     — No, prawie sama. — Sąsiadka uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo w kierunku wujka.  
     Jadali bogato, zgodnie z legendą. Mieszczanie, uciekający przed wojną i zarazą. Trochę takich było obecnie na prowincji, mężczyzna z dzieckiem nie rzucali się aż tak bardzo w oczy, tłumaczył wujek.  
     Wujek, który teraz wyglądał… dziwnie. Zaskoczony, na pewno. Chyba zadowolony też. Ale najbardziej, ustaliła po chwili obserwacji Anais, przestraszony.


	8. XIV

  
  
     Anieczka, chociaż próbowała przemykać na paluszkach, obudziła Roche równie niezawodnie, co tabun koni.  
     — Gdzie się wymykasz bladym świtem? — spytał, z zaspania ostro.  
     — Po wodę do studni i zrobić pranie, umówiłam się z resztą…  
     Vernon oniemiał.  
     — O nie. Jeśli chcesz iść z dziećmi, to idź. Ale żadnego noszenia wody. Nie będziesz się męczyć.  
     — Myślałam, że się mogę uczyć…  
     — Uczyć, bawić, spędzać czas z rówieśnikami, czasem pomóc w domu. Nie harować fizycznie. Haruję ja.  
     — A czemu? — spytała mała z tym wyraźnym, wznoszącym się, wiejskim akcentem. — Jestem dziewczynką. Inne dziewczynki noszą wodę, to świetna zabawa…  
     — To zabawa, kiedy nie musisz — wytknął mężczyzna. — Kiedy sobie udajesz. Nie, kiedy to twój obowiązek. A tak się składa, że dla mnie to obowiązek, nie zabawy. — Spróbował rozluźnić zaciśnięte zęby. — Nie utrudniaj mi go. I nie pogardzaj pracą sąsiadów.  
     — Wcale nie…  
     — A kto mówi o niej jak o zabawie? Ale rozumiem, że nie chciałaś, że chciałaś tylko iść do dzieci. — Resztki snu znikały mu spod powiek, kontrola nad sobą wracała.  
     Anieczce zadrżały wargi.  
     — Opieka nade mną to twój obowiązek?  
     Roche nie tyle nie wyczuł pułapki, co uległ odruchowi szczerości wobec swojej senior, przełożonej.  
     — Oczywiście.  
     — Czyli mnie nie lubisz? — bąknęła dziewczynka. — W ogóle cię nie obchodzę?  
     — Obchodzisz mnie bardzo — zapewnił szczerze.  
     — Jako obowiązek — rzuciła mała głucho.  
     Dziecko było jego obowiązkiem, było jego senior i ich relacje powinny pozostać częściowo zawodowe. Tak było zdrowiej. Ono w końcu kiedyś będzie mu rozkazywać, przywiązanie psuje zdolność osądu, widział tego dosyć przy romansie Foltesta.  
     — Wcale nie. Znaczy, tak, ale nie w ten sposób. Jesteś moją królową i moim obowiązkiem. Ale właśnie ze względu na miłość, jaką żywiłem do twojego ojca. I do ciebie.  
     Dziewczynka nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Spróbował inaczej, przeklinając w duchu swoje braki retoryczne.  
     — To jest tak, jakbyś mówiła rodzicom, że cię kochają ze względu na obowiązek. Można mieć obowiązek wobec tego, co się kocha. Można kochać obowiązek.  
     Mała spojrzała na niego bystro.  
     — To znaczy, że mnie lubisz?  
     — Oczywiście.  
     — I kochasz mnie?  
     Teraz pod pozorną chytrością pytania czytał całe morze uczuć, od samotności do rozpaczy. Czy właściwie nie tyle czytał, ile przypominał sobie. Kiedyś w końcu żebrał, mały kretyn, o przywiązanie u gachów matki.  
     Chędożyć obowiązki i profesjonalizm. Nie był w końcu skurwysynem jak tamci, nie takim.  
     — Kocham. Ale to nie znaczy, że masz przynosić wodę, robić pranie albo doić krowy!


	9. XV

  
  
     Anais opisywała z zachwytem, jak Felek, syn gospodarzy mieszkających z trzy chałupy dalej, wypasa bydło, doi krowy, gra na fujarce, pływa, rzuca kamieniami i pluje do celu.  
     Królowa, oczywiście, nie brała udziału w tych czynnościach, królowa tylko im towarzyszyła, przyglądała się albo powtarzała w ramach rozrywki. Na taki kompromis semantyczny przystał Roche. Wątpił, co prawda, by rzecz zaspokoiła urażoną dumę szlachty, ale owa szlachta, jak zresztą całą polityka, majaczyła mu daleko na horyzoncie. Wiedział niby, że istnieje, jednak nie umiał się nią przejąć. Przynajmniej póki omijała tę okolice.  
     Za to zachwyt małej nad Felkiem irytował bardzo bezpośrednio. Coś w rzeczonym chłopcu, może zawadiackość, może uparta, refleksją nieskażona wola życia, może prosta, wiejska siła, zachwycona sama sobą, coś w nim przypominało Vernonowi najbardziej znienawidzone dzieciaki z jego dzielnicy.  
     Felek był prostym chłopem, synem równie prostych chłopów. Źle odmieniał czasowniki – aczkolwiek przy Anieczce zaczął, jak reszta czeredy, powoli przyswajać poprawną koniugację – masowo zmiękczał niektóre spółgłoski i nazywał rośliny oraz zwierzątkami jakimiś ludowymi nazwami, których Roche nie pamiętał z encyklopedii, przez co narażał Vernona na śmieszność za każdym razem, gdy ten próbował, rozpoznawszy jakiś kwiatek czy ptaszę z ryciny, pokazać dziewczynce, że też, u diabła, nie wypadł sroce spod ogona.  
     Czy, jak to filozoficznie mówili na wsi, nie jest w ciemię pierdolony.  
     Felek był dnem, od którego Roche się odbił. Niemałym nakładem sił, czasu i środków, tych ostatnich głównie Foltesta. Felek był dnem, które ze swojej denności było wielce kontente, ba, dumne nawet, które swoją dumą kpiło ze wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek spróbowali się wydostać na powierzchnię.  
     Przynajmniej tak rzecz wyglądała w oczach Vernona. Wszelkie „nie umiesz doić krów, wujku? Felek umie!”, wypowiadane przez Anais głosem pełnym entuzjazmu doprowadzały go do szewskiej pasji. Czyli, jakby to ujął gmin, osobliwie wielkiego wkurwienia.  
     — Umiem, kochanie, rzeczy, o których się Felkowi nie śniło — skwitował któregoś dnia kolejne wynurzenia małej.  
     A jeśli się śniło, to pewnikiem się zeszczał ze strachu, dodał w duchu.  
     — Wiem, wiem — potaknęła gorliwie dziewczynka. — Ciocia Halszka mówiła, że świetnie bijesz zwierzątka, że się bardzo przydałeś przy świniobiciu, nigdy nie myślała, mówiła, że miastowy tak potrafi, jak rasowy rzeźnik, rachu-ciachu i po sprawie, szybciutko, już można podwieszać, by krew wypłynęła, zwierzę się nie męczy, więc potem ma mięso delikatne i kruchutkie, bardzo cię ciocia chwaliła!  
     Skrewiłem legendę, pomyślał z niepokojem Roche, na głos przypominając:  
     — Byłem żołnierzem.  
     — Ciocia Halszka mówi, że jak na żołnierza, to jesteś bardzo porządny.  
     Vernon, ku swojemu zdumieniu, poczuł się nagle winny. Poczęstował sumienie kopniakiem na drogę, ale na wszelki wypadek zmienił temat.  
     — Umiem pluć lepiej niż Felek — stwierdził.  
     — Pewnie tak — zgodziła się łatwo mała. — Ale on doi krowy i się zna na zwierzątkach, roślinkach, ptaszkach, na ziołach, na pracy...  
     — Też się znam na swojej pracy.  
     — Pewnie. Jesteś najlepszy na świecie — zapewniło gorliwie dziecko, nagle chyba zrozumiawszy problem. — Nie zamierzam ci uciekać, z Felkiem ani z nikim. Ani wychodzić za niego za mąż, oboje wiemy, że nie jest dla mnie dość dobrą partią...  
     — Rozmawialiście o tym?!  
     Roche’owi pociemniało w oczach i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy przy swoim trybie życia – dużo ruchu, owszem, dieta w porządku, ale jednak stres – może dostać ataku serca przed czterdziestką.  
     Anais. córka Foltesta. tworzyła. plany. matrymonialne. z dzieckiem. chłopów. Ordynarny, rudym, chudym jak szczapa dzieckiem chłopów. Dziedzicem jakiegoś zasranego spłachetka ziemi na jakimś zasranym zadupiu.  
     — Mhm. Trochę. Że on jest chłopem, a ja mieszczką. Jak zaraza minie, to my stąd wyjedziemy. Felek to wie. Ja to wiem. Nie jesteśmy jak jakieś małe dzieci. Nie wierzymy w bajki.


End file.
